The invention relates to a baling press for fibrous materials such as textile fibers. Such a press comprises at least one baling ram and a press or baling box into which the ram is movable for the baling operation. The walls of the baling box are supported on a support frame and are hinged to one another and/or to the support frame. Additionally, the baling box walls are lockable relative to each other in a box closing position for the baling operation.
Baling presses of the type just mentioned are known in the art in various embodiments. Such presses are used primarily for producing large bales of short or long fibers such as textile fibers. During the pressing or baling operation the fibers are densified in the baling box and pressed with a relatively large force against the walls of the baling box, whereby frequently difficulties have been encountered heretofore in the opening of the locking mechanism. In prior art devices the locking mechanism is under such a high biasing force after the completion of the baling operation that in many instances it is difficult to open the baling box.